A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to parquet floors and to tiles and methods for forming parquet floors.
B. Description of the Related Art
Typically, parquet floors have used assemblies of square or rectangular tiles. The tiles are manufactured by forming strips of wood or other material and joining the strips along tongue and groove edges or to an underlayer.